The beginning of love
by Adlytam
Summary: First, he was just a mystery and a puzzle to solve. After a while she had to admit that she really liked him. What got her stuck for good was a realization that she loved him. House Cameron - because hope dies at the end!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: After Cameron admitted in the Teamwork that she loved House, I started to think of when did it actually started? Then I remembered her: "you just couldn't love me" speech and I realized that she was already in love with him at that moment – back in season one. She didn't only like him, she loved him and this is exactly what this story is about.

House MD isn't mine – this much is obvious – I guess.

Reviews as always are strongly encouraged. Hope you like it – if so please tell me if not – tell me as well. Enjoy!

You knew that if anybody asked you back then – the day you met him - how was your interview with the famous doctor House you would have told that it was strange. It lasted only ten minutes and although it started quite typically with the usual set of questions asked by one of the two interviewers (dr. Wilson that was how he had introduced himself at the beginning of your short meeting) it soon changed into something, to say at least, unconventional. Boy was it understatement! Doctor House interrupted your carefully prepared answer on why you wanted to work as a part of his team with sexist and rude comment about hot women and the medical schools and how those two never were or should be combined. You shot him a death glare and assured that you actually graduated from one at the top of your class and you did it all by yourself, using your brain only. You were furious at that point so with malicious smile you asked if he thought that his boss Lisa Cuddy (who actually met with you briefly that morning before you were instructed to go to Diagnostics) who was stunning woman also slept her way to her current position! That remark was actually rewarded with a chuckle from dr. Wilson and a satisfied smirk from House. He didn't comment on that in any other way. He just looked at you with those piercing blue eyes of his and told you to be in the office on Monday at eight and to have his coffee ready in the pot. To say that you were surprised would be a major understatement. Well, it was more of a shock. You were just mute sitting there with your mouth agape and eyes wide open. You actually switched back to the reality when you heard dr. House muttering under his breath that maybe that was a mistake. You didn't want him to think that – so you stood up abruptly and said your goodbyes.

This was a beginning of the most surprising adventures of your life. Because truth to be told – working for House was more like an adventure than a job. It was exciting and incredibly fulfilling. Despite long hours, constant belittling, sarcasm and insanity of your boss that you had to deal with on a daily basis, it was worth it. And not only the job, he was worth it.

Yeah, the moment you left that interview you knew exactly that Gregory House was an interesting man – wild, bold and unpredictable – just the way you liked. He was a challenge you were willing to take. Later you realized that under this hard exterior he was a very fragile man, trying to protect himself, keeping everyone at distance, never letting to show his true thoughts, feelings, always hiding. Gregory House was a mystery. He became a puzzle that you were just compelled to solve.

So you tried. And it was infuriating because he did everything to make it more difficult. One step forward, two steps back – that was your personal dance. You were getting more and more tired of it.

Meanwhile you realized that he was as determined to solve you, as you were willing to solve him. Day by day it started to look more like a competition, a race without real rewards at the end. And right then it became obvious to you that this was not just a game for you anymore - at least not for you. You started to genuinely like him and you hoped despite everything that he might like you as well. It was during this amazing night at the Monster Truck Rally when you realized for the first time. After that outing you actually strongly believed that the two of you could be an item. God he was just perfect that night – relaxed, funny even charming and sexy – damn, he was so sexy. If he only implied as much that he would come in upstairs after dropping you off next to your building, you knew that this Friday night would have finished with a breakfast on Saturday morning. But he didn't. And you went to your bed frustrated and fall asleep knowing exactly what your dreams were going to be about.

No matter how much you wanted this thing between you and him to continue, it didn't go any further. There were still those longing looks and late night talks but nothing more. You were tired of this yearning you felt – craving his touches, his kisses and never getting any fulfillment.

When he told you straight and flat he didn't like you tried to reason with yourself, you tried to forget your desires and move on. But you couldn't. He was a drug that you were addicted to. No matter how much you wanted to forget him – you just simply couldn't change what you felt.

Right then, this whole mess with Vogler blow off in your faces and it actually gave you a chance to escape. Because that was exactly what your resignation was about. You couldn't have him, so leaving appeared to be a reasonable solution.

You cried but at the same time you knew that it was going to be OK, that the pain would finally be more bearable. When you finally accepted that this was it and regain some of your inner balance, he came to take you back. But you couldn't do it, you just couldn't come back to working for him when you knew that he wasn't even willing to give you two a chance. But he surprised you accepting your one and only condition. He agreed to take you to a dinner date. God, you were weak! You shouldn't have accept his offer even then. Maybe if you didn't you wouldn't be in this mess right now.

The date was a total disaster. You should have known it would be. After all, this guy had major issues with accepting anything that was forced on him. And no matter how much you didn't want to admit it in front of yourself – you kind of blackmail him into it. Of course he always could have said no. Despite his ranting, hiring a brand new immunologist shouldn't be this difficult. It could even be fun. Well, OK maybe not for him, for him it would be far from fun, but still – it was always an option. So if he decided to decline this possibility and got you instead – it was more than fair that you used it as a chance to get what you wanted. This was a win - win situation. Unfortunately he didn't see this that way. For him a motto for that night was slightly different: "you can't always get what you want". And he made sure that you wouldn't. When you asked him about his feelings he did what he always did in uncomfortable situations. He reversed the question and told you all that crap about how you were going out with him only because you needed another charity case. It wasn't true – you knew it, probably deep down – even he knew it. But that way it was safer for him – after all you couldn't get hurt when you didn't open yourself to someone in the first place, right? That evening he tried to make sure that would stop ponder if there were any possibility of a relationship between you two. After his little tirade you were speechless. You should have said something, you should have contradicted his word somehow. But you didn't. Later, back in your apartment, after one too many drink you realized something. He couldn't change the way you felt, actually nothing could, not even that disastrous date and his cruel words. Because, somewhere between sobs you understood one thing. You didn't like him anymore, you actually didn't like him from quite some time. What you felt was love and nothing could change that.

Thank you for reading and please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: So I think it won't be one-shot after all – LOL. But not too long. Not too uplifting either – but I guess, I am in the dark place right now and hence the story's dark climate. Maybe next one will be more entertaining. At least - I'll try.

Reviews are loved – as always.

House is not mine and it's making me sad.

Chapter 2

So you were back on the team when Stacy, House's old (yeah, you actually knew how to be mean) girlfriend came back with the new hubby in tow. You hated her! Just like that. You hated her! You genuinely despised her because she had everything that you wanted so much. Even after all those years and after what she did to him – he still loved her and the mere thought of it made you sick to your stomach.

After House diagnosed her husband, he started a hunting to get Stacy back and you started to convince yourself that you hate him. You actually even told him as much. It was few weeks after you admitted that he just simply couldn't love you, but that he was able to feel deeper emotion. Then, when a death row guy became your patient of the week you told him loud and clear that you moved on and you hated him just as much as any other person. This was a load of crap – you knew it, he knew it too. But it didn't matter at the moment. He was consumed with Stacy and you were trying to help your very lone patient. The only diagnosis you were not willing to accept appeared to be the right one – lung cancer. House said as much from the start and you hated that he was proven right once again. You had to fight with your demons once again.

Those few months passed like a dream, or your personal nightmare to be more exact. House still pinning after Stacy, you still hating him and yourself for loving him... That night when boys entertained themselves talking about his obvious romance with his married ex, you spend two straight hours crying. And right then – you promised yourself that it was the last time you sobbed because of that man. Of course you haven't kept that promise – you fell too deep. Being crushed time after time couldn't change a thing in the way you felt about him.

But when he asked you out, after successful ketamine treatment, you were too afraid to agree. He mocked you obviously (why wouldn't he) and repeated his mantra about your pathological need of fixing imperfection. "But you're perfect for me!" - you wanted to scream at the top of your lungs. You didn't, of course.

Later he almost landed himself in the prison. His so called best friend refused to prescribe him vicodin. And House, being House took a shortcut to solve this minor inconvenience. After infuriating clinic patient who happened to be a cop House faced charges of drug trafficking and forgery. This whole mess left him one step away from long time prison sentence. But then again – he was a lucky bastard.

You, on the other hand had enough! Emotionless sex with Chase was supposed to take your mind away from House and his shit. It was intended as a harmless fun but hey this was your life so – such thing as harmless couldn't exist. The moment Robert asked you for something more, you called it off. But still, you felt you used him somehow. Well, you were not too proud of yourself – fucking Chase and thinking of your boss probably wasn't too honest to either of you.

And there was one more thing. A little one for a bystander, for you on the other hand... Well – you kissed him. Right then in his office. You thought that he was going to dye and you just couldn't wait there, doing nothing. So you went to see him and you kissed him trying to steal some of his blood in the meantime - like that could ever work. Has anyone ever successfully drew blood while sucking on one's patient's tongue? Highly unlikely. You knew that futile attempt to save his life was only a pretext. Some justification to say goodbye properly. And yeah, you just couldn't die without knowing the feeling – at least he understood that! After you realized it was just a scheme to get even more cool drug, you felt relieved. Yes, you actually were that pathetic. But right in that moment you knew that even though you would probably love him till your last breath, this was it. You couldn't do this any longer – you were done. You quit your job and your hopes and you started a relationship with Chase. As fake as the previous one, but at least this time you were really willing to love him back.

Thank you for reading & reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello everyone! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous but I had to close some stuff and right now we are heading to a classic Cameron/House fiction. You can expect much more dialogs – starting from the next chapter. We're leaving cannon right in season 4 (episode Ugly). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I checked this morning – still not mine!

So you started your new life, with your new boyfriend in the old hospital, as close to your old life as you could get without it being too obvious. You wanted to start a new life but still, even though you tried, you couldn't just close the previous chapter. You fought really hard to not wander outside of the Diagnostics in the late night and you succeeded although it wasn't easy. Then, three weeks after your fresh start in the ER he showed up there to talk to you. You were nervous but happy – he finally found you. Throughout the whole conversation your head was spinning and you felt a delicate, tingling sensation in your belly. Who the hell were you trying to fool? This wasn't fair – to you, to Robert, even to him. You didn't want to love him, you didn't want to crave for him. But you did. You decided to fight those unwanted feelings as relentlessly as you could. You decided to talk to him as rare as possible, after all when you had gone to Robert, you had decided to move on and all you had to do now was to stick with your plan. If you fought hard enough you might actually succeed – that's how you thought.

Few months later you are still fighting.

You work in the ER and you hate it most of the time, because it is boring. House was right – as always. Of course there are some better days when you find a case that is more complicated and less mind numbing than usually. In those days you have a legitimate reason to visit Diagnostics and the only thing that bothers you is the sad looks you receive from Robert. Because he loves you and he is not stupid. He sees the excitement in your eyes every time you meet your ex-boss. He can probably tell whether you've been in House's office by the level of your detachment in the evening. You must be crazy, that one is for sure!

Chase is dedicated, caring and loving. He is ready to wait for you, although even you are not sure how long it is going to be. You keep trying to love him back, the way he deserves, the way you should. God, every sane woman would be happy, happy having him as a boyfriend. Yet, you aren't. So probably it means that you are not sane, not at all.

You were almost successful in making yourself believe that you were over House. Well that was until this morning. A reporter shooting a documentary about a boy with deformed face asked you about your former employer and then you said it: "I love dr. House". Damn, you are so annoyed with yourself right now! What is wrong with you! You have a wonderful boyfriend who doesn't deserve all the crap you are putting him through and still you can't forget a guy who used to berated you every chance he got and told you frankly that he wasn't interested. But then you realize one more thing – when you said it, you were tired and focused on that asshole patient of yours and probably that was why you were… honest. For the first time in a very long time you felt that you actually said the truth, and you didn't have to pretend anything.

After coming back from work to your place you know that you can't lie anymore.

There is no other way – you are repeating this time after time, in order not to lose your nerve. Because you know that this needs to be done.

"Robert, I don't think we should keep seeing each other" you say and your voice is drained off any emotions except from extreme weariness. You hate yourself for doing it, but if you don't you will probably hate him for letting you to keep this shame. Oh God, you want this to be over.

"But…" he tries and you cut him off with your fingers.

"You know I'm right. It's better this way" you try to smile reassuringly.

"Better? For who? Do you really want to be alone right now? You know that he won't take you, right? Allison, don't give up on us, please" he is looking at you expectantly and you can't stop thinking that you would do anything to see different eyes focused on your face this way.

"You don't understand , Robert. I tried, I really did, but you just can't choose who you love and I can't lie anymore, OK? I don't love you and today I finally accepted the fact that I never will, so this is the only option we have. If we don't split right now, we will start resenting each other and then hating each other – I don't want this. I value your friendship too much and…" he stops with a delicate kiss and then he leaves. You cry yourself to sleep. Next morning greets you with a bright sun shining through the shutters and for the first time in a very long time you actually believe that you are on the right track.

Tbc...

Thank you for reading and please remember to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Special thanks for amazing AllyCameron whose reviews always make me smile!

Disclaimer: Still not mine -- damn!

Chapter 4

You hurry to work already late -- but today you don't care. For the first time in months you are relaxed and at ease. That's something you haven't expected. Only now you realize how much stress this whole pretending put you under. But it is over and done and you feel almost job doesn't require too much thinking today and you're actually glad because you are a bit side and track. After twelve hours shift you are more than ready to go home and then you see him.

House is standing next to the locker room and he is looking at you with this patented smirk of his:

„So I hear you dump our poor wombat boy. Is he going to go back to the other koalas and kangaroos right now?"

"Sure, nothing can mend one's broken heart like a decent steak from an innocent kangaroo" you say trying really hard not to show him how much happy you are to actually see him here.

"Yuck – do they actually eat them? I knew I didn't like him for a reason!" he says and makes a face full of disgust.

"Nah, I just wanted to see your reaction" you give him an evil smile. He chuckles back and you stay a while in a comfortable silence. Then he looks at you and mutters something about places to go, whiskeys to drink and hookers to do, so you only shrug and say your goodbye swiftly. And you don't expect what is coming next. You're almost at the door when he calls out after you:

"Cameron"

"Yeah?" you answer with an evident surprise on your face.

"It's good you finally did it. I mean lying doesn't suit you" he says and hobbles in the opposite direction, leaving you utterly speechless.

You don't see House for the next few days and you miss him terribly. But you just simply refuse going to the Diagnostics. Nothing good can come out of it. You know that even though he said that it was good thing for you to leave Robert, it doesn't actually mean a thing. After all it was just an observation – true and accurate, but hey this is exactly the kind of observation you could expect from world class diagnostician. Instead of spending the entire day on subtracting the matter again and again, you decide to talk to Cuddy. That evening when you decided to leave Chase you also made yourself a promise to quit the ER. And this is exactly what you want to do today. You need at least to check with Cuddy what are your chances to switch to another department in the PPTH. If she can't offer you anything than you will have to look somewhere else. But right now you really don't want to move from Princeton.

"Dr. Cuddy, do you have a moment? I'd like to talk to you about something"

"Sure, go ahead"

"I was wondering if there is any chance for me to leave the ER? I mean I felt a bit overwhelmed with it lately" Cuddy is watching you assiduously but she doesn't seem surprised.

"Well, I've been expecting this conversation from quite sometime"

"You have?" – you are taken aback by her statement. You are almost sure that you haven't talk to anyone about your plans so how the hell she knows?

"Yes, I mean House dropped by two days ago and told me that you are sick and tired with the schedule on the emergency ward. He threatened me to offer you a generous offer. It was something among the lines – 'even you're not that stupid enough to let her slip away from this hospital'. And believe me, he - as sweet as only he can be - is not the one who wastes time for unnecessary praising. So, I'm guessing he had a valid reason to barge into my office and spoil my lunch break." Cuddy is evidently annoyed talking about House and his behavior. The world would be one sad place without those two arguing all the time – you think smirking a bit. And even before the thought registers you hear yourself saying:

"So, what's the deal, doctor Cuddy?" you don't want to owe him but you already do no matter if your boss is going to give you better conditions thanks to his intervention. So you can let him interfere this one more time. You should be surprised. You are surprised by his words attesting that he recognizes you as a fine doctor, to be honest – you are in awe that he actually came here to make sure that you will be taken seriously. What doesn't surprise you is the fact that he knew that you would come talk to Cuddy. This doesn't surprise at all, even though it should. After all you haven't told him you want to quit. But he is House and he knows that kind of things about you, he knows you. You start pondering whether it means that he cares? You deflect this thought though because right now you have to focus on Cuddy and the words coming out of her mouth.

"… I was thinking that you could start next month. You know, it would give you a chance to get to know the staff and the ward before you become their boss. What do you think?" Cuddy is looking now at you expectantly and you're desperately trying to recall what she's told you at the beginning. It's futile and you know it, so you decide to go with an excited face and still trying to sound as professional as it is possible under current circumstances you ask:

"Could you repeat, please?" – really smooth Allison. You berate yourself under your breath! It always makes a phenomenal expression to show your interlocutor that you haven't heard a word they said. Damn your wandering mind !

"Sure… I just offer you a position as the Assistant Head of Immunology with an open path to promotion within the next six months. Are you ok? You look a little bit pale"

"No, no doctor Cuddy I'm fine – it's just… I haven't expected that… I mean…"

"Is this a 'yes'"

"Well, sure, of course. I mean, thank you! You won't regret it"

"I hope so. Oh, and one more thing though. I want you to know that I didn't need House to remind me to keep you in this hospital. Next time when you feel unfulfilled don't go ranting about it to him instead of me. We may have not always seen things this same way but I am your boss and I expect you to trust me with your career, are we clear?" she looks at you clearly waiting for answer.

"Sure" you mutter under your breath feeling your cheeks getting flushed with unwanted anxiety and unjustified shame. Right at this moment you hate her for making you feel like a little girl. Oh, and you hate House for his pathological need to control everything and everyone. You could have handled it by yourself. Sure, you probably wouldn't have got this kind of opportunity, but at least that would have been something you earned all by yourself. He took this away from you and right now you are fuming with anger. You need to see him right away so after quick goodbye you head toward Diagnostics.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Here you have another part. I hope you'll like it. Thank you for writing and reviewing.

Chapter 5

On your way to Diagnostics you can see people startled by you furious face and eyes sending bolts everywhere. You ignore several concerned questions trying to establish whether you were ok. You don't want to answer because right now you are far from ok – you are pissed!

You see him sitting in his office, playing with his damn game boy and listening to his precious i-pod. And you can feel your anger boiling. If you didn't know that this is physically impossible you would swear that puffs of hot steam are coming from your ears! You push the door abruptly and you stand right in front of his desk. He looks at you a little disoriented but then he smiles broadly while taking off his earphones.

"House, what the hell you were trying to prove" you start screaming immediately, knowing damn well that you are not able to stay angry with him for too long.

"And good morning to you too. So what happened in the kingdom of perfection and happiness – one of your puppies peed all over the floor in the living room?"

"Shut up House and listen to me very carefully. I appreciate the concern but I can fight my wars all by myself, thank you very much. I don't need anyone to play my dad in front of my teacher, just to make sure that I get the mark I supposed to get. I'm not five any longer and I can take care about myself!"

"Oh, so I guess you have talked to Cuddy then? So, what is her offer then? I assume she threw also some comment about women loyalty and how bad it is not to trust your boss and rant about you career choice to misbehaving bustards, huh?"

"Yeah she said I should trust her judgment more! Damn House I didn't come to you complaining, not even once. Why in the hell would you do this? I didn't need your help and I certainly didn't ask for it!" you are still yelling at him but at this same time you feel that you are not furious any more, just mildly annoyed. Actually with every passing minute, you are more curious about his motives. Was it only a pathological need to control everything and everyone? Some kind of sick game between him and Cuddy? Or maybe there is something more to it?

"… just wanted to help, you know. I don't think I'll try to do it again in the near future" he says pouting and you berate yourself once again for letting your mind to wander instead of staying focus.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I went to her and asked to offer you something appropriate this time, and I believe she did – otherwise she wouldn't have told you about my visit. So what has she given you, huh?" he asks with a little satisfied smirk on his face.

"Assistant Head of Immunology with the prospect of promotion to the Head of the ward within the next six months" – you mutter under your breath, almost as you were ashamed of it.

"Assistant Head – not bad, I see she went all in" now he is openly smiling, like a cat who just finished its afternoon snack. "so I guess you should stop shouting and start thanking me. I believe you claimed that it's important to you to be thankful – so you can start right now with diminishing the noise and then you can take me out for a dinner. I'm thinking Italian, but I can swing to Chinese if you really insist. Scotch is mandatory, though".

Well, you haven't expected that. You stand in the middle of his office, your eyes wide open and your mouth agape. He wants you to take him out? What the hell!

"House, you want me to take you out, like on a date?" – oh this is just perfect – the first part of your sentence is just plain stupid – as this is exactly what he have told you – stating the obvious in the conversation with him – rarely good move. Then there is this second part that is even better than the previous – not only stupid, but also pathetic. Really smooth Allison! Fortunately this time your mind is able to register his response right from the beginning.

"Nah, we don't do good on those. I am thinking more about you know – two friends going out to celebrate" he says and looks at you expectantly.

"I think we could do that, although I have never thought you have any other friends, except for Wilson".

"Yeah, Wilson – he is more "lots of beer and a takeout" kind of guy and from time to time I like my dinner served on a plate. The fact that your breasts are more bouncy and you have better legs might be also a part of the reason. You know we men are visual creatures"

"You are a pig"

"Squeak, squeak". And just like that you both laughing, the reason of your visit in his office doesn't matter any longer.

"So, what about this dinner – eight is ok with you?" you ask still trying to catch your breath because you don't remember when you laugh that hard last time.

"Sure, eight is fine – you can come by my place so I can humiliate your car and force you to go on my bike instead". He offers making disgusted face while mentioning your sensible mean of transportation.

"Ok" you agree simply and with that you are ready to leave his office.

"Oh, one more thing. What I said to Cuddy about you, as a doctor… I really mean it. You are a good doctor, after all I have trained you, right. If you stayed in the ER it all would be one gigantic waste of time – yours and mine".

"Thank you, I guess" you say and leave his office with a happy smile on your face. He thinks you're a good doctor! It means something, right? You're not sure, but then you have all the time in the world to figure this one out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thanks again for Reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed – I don't own House or any characters from the show. Lately I'm not even sure if I wanted to. I guess I'm better of sticking with the fanfiction ;-)

Chapter 6

You are in a hurry. Your shift magically lasted an hour longer than scheduled because one of your colleagues called in sick and you had to wait for a different doctor to cover for him. You hate the ER, but you console yourself with the thought it's only two more week s and you are done with this craziness. It's past seven so you have only enough time for a quick shower. You change in a hurry – you decide to wear jeans, dark tank top and leather jacket. It should do – after all it's only a casual dinner in a pizza joint with the guy you have been in love for four years. No biggie – right. You smile to yourself and head toward your door.

House is waiting for you outside his apartment building. You can see from the beginning that he is mildly pissed.

"You are late and I'm hungry. You shouldn't make a cripple waiting, it's rude" – he informs you conversationally.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, but I had a hot date with a patient before leaving the hospital. You know he had broken his arm – and I couldn't help myself. You know how I get when I find a needy puppy" you try very hard to keep your face straight but after one look at his wiggled brows you burst laughing. This is going to be an interesting evening. That one is for sure.

"Have I mentioned that I have a limp – you should show me some loving"

"Let me get my massage oil. Aroma therapy works wonders…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. So is good pizza. Let's go. So where are you taking me?" he asked tossing a motorbike helmet generally in my direction. Fortunately you expect as much, so it isn't that difficult for you to actually catch it.

"There is this small pizza joint on Whiterspoon. I've been there twice with Foreman and Chase and it was good. So what do you think"

"Sure, whatever" with that he mounts his bike and waits for you to sit behind him and wrap your arms around his waist. This is going to be fun.

You wait for your pizza drinking… soda. Yeah major fuckup with picking up the place for the evening. The owner lost his alcohol license last month so right now you are stuck with pissed House and you can't even get drunk – cause this place doesn't sell alcohol anymore! Freaking great!

"So, Cameron you always eat at the places for the kiddos or this is a special treat just for me?" he asks with a smirk and you can tell that he finds the whole situation amusing. You're surprised by the way he reacts but you know that this is just a beginning – you won't hear the end of it, that's for sure. But right now you want to keep it light so you go with fake sincerity:

"Yup! I need my milk every night – you know it helps me to grow. That's what my mommy say and I want to be a big girl soon. I thought that maybe you want it too?"

"To be a big girl? Nah, I think I'll pass. But seriously, you still owe me a bottle. And for hunting you this kind of job, it better be a good one. Personally, I don't believe in this crap they say about overpriced goods – the price does matter - I'm a bit old-fashioned that way".

"Sure, you got it. Now stop complaining or else I'll rant about my day and believe me – you don't want to hear me doing that!"

"That bad?" – you only nod, so he continues – "in that case, let's drink soda until we pass out" he winks at you and you start giggling like some crazy teenage girl.

By the time your food arrives you are both starving, so there is not much talking at this point. Fortunately the pizza is good and you think that it actually compensate for the evening without buzz. Afterwards you talk some about work and his latest patient. He rants about Cuddy's new devious scheme to drag him to do his clinic hours. You advise him to actually do some from time to time – just to get "she devil" from his back. In other words the usual. Every time since you left the Diagnostics, your conversations has become a friendly banter. No serious topics, and definitely nothing about emotions. This is some kind of a cursed land – every time you float in its direction, he gives you clear "off" sign. So you accept. You actually like talking to him like that. Although it is strange a bit, because while you were still his fellow, Wilson was the only one entitled to this kind of talks. You still don't know where you do you stand in this. But you don't mind, as long as it means you can spend some time with him, it's ok.

"So what have you done with Wilson tonight? Should I expect an angry phone call for stealing you away?"

"Don't know, but if I were you I wouldn't hold my breath. He's got a hot date" he smiles mischievously.

"Oh… so this evening… House why are we here?"

"What do you mean – I got you a job and you're thankful, cause you are, right?"

"Yeah, sure I am, but still it's something more, isn't it?"

"Oh, stop analyzing me or you will have to catch a cab back home. This was supposed to be a nice evening you know. And you were doing great, by the way. I mean right up until now" you can see that he is uncomfortable and angry– it amazes you how fast he can go from relaxed to irritated within only a couple of minutes. This guy is a volcano and it scares you and excites you at this same time. Damn, you can think so many ways to use this kind of passion! Unfortunately, neither is appropriate among friends.

"Ok House. I know that something is bothering you. And it's got to be something that you can't talk about with Wilson. And stop looking at me like that. If all you wanted was a mind numbing small talk you would ask Chase to come with you…" he interrupts you with a quip about your breasts and that in his eyes they are much cooler than Chase's hair. But you are on the right track right now, and no matter how much uncomfortable it is making him – you just can't stop yourself.

"Listen, I know that something is up, and if you were serious about us… I mean us - being friends, you will have to trust me. Otherwise it is just pointless"

"Pointless, huh? I thought I would never live a day when Allison Cameron tell me that a diner with me is pointless. Few years back you would gave up a lot for this kind of opportunity" he is being jovial again.

"Yeah, well – people change and I am trying to be serious here"

"Words can hurt you know." He smirks and this is a signal for you to act as fast as possible. If you don't dig it, whatever it might be right now, you will stay on a meaningless banter level until the end of the evening. And you have a feeling that there won't be any other opportunity. Sarcasm and deflection are his coping mechanisms so this must be pretty important. On the other hand you know that pressing him for the answers won't give you anything except for some spiteful remarks. You don't want to be on a receiving end of his well trained barbs tonight. But still… Grrr! Now you are officially frustrated so you almost miss when he mutters under his breath:

"It's Wilson… He's got this new girl and I… He just doesn't have as much time for me as he used to and I thought that I could use a back up friend. You know, to amuse me while he is busy."

"Well, it wasn't that hard, was it?" you say smiling.

"So, you're not mad that I want to use you this way?" his says and he looks at you with a total amazement in his beautiful blue eyes. "I basically told you that I want to be friends with you because my buddy is shagging his new girlfriend and you are ok with that?" you can tell that he is dumbfolded, like he expects you to yell.

"House I've known you for four years now and believe me so I actually expected as much. So, I'm not pissed. I'm even kind of flattered that you came to me. And I like spending time with you, so for as long as you need this 'friendship' going on I'm in. You're ok with that? "

"Yeah, I guess"

"Good, so I'm thinking – let's get out of here. We can stop by liquor store so I could buy you some big boy drink and we can get smashed at my place" you offer with a slightly shy smile, still not sure how at ease he really is around you. Apparently he is back to his normal charming self.

"Since you insist, but it better be a top shelf and we're going to my place – I can't sleep on your couch… crippled – remember?"

"Even if I wanted to forget, you wouldn't let me, would you?"

"Nah"

And with that he heads toward exit not even waiting for you to pay the bill.


	7. Chapter 7

A:/n: Hey, I'm back with brand New chappie. Please read and review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nah, still not mine!

Chapter 7

You wake up early in the morning because you are cold and your back is killing you. His couch is officially the worst one you have ever slept on! What is even worse you feel like your head is ready to fall off. You haven't had this kind of headache since… well, actually never. This friendship with House is going to be more difficult than you thought. You know you should leave as soon as possible if you want to avoid House's sunny personality this morning and you definitely don't have enough strength in you right now to put up with his crap. Somehow, you are sure that he is even more grumpy early in the mornings than on any other part of the day. The only problem is that your head is still spinning and you are quite sure that any attempt to stand up will end with you and the toilet bowl in the tight embrace. "I won't drink with him ever again" you promise yourself quietly and growl cause even that kind of activity leaves you utterly exploited.

"Don't make promises you are not willing to keep" you hear him saying. His voice laud and clear. That is so unfair. He should be in so much more pain than you are – after all he drank more, much more than you. Still it's you who is dying and he is doing ok. So not fair.

"Oh, I have every intention to keep it…" you growl weakly.

"You just say this now but believe me next time I decide to drank your ass – you are going to do this without any questions asked" he is so sure of himself. You hate this because even now you know he is right.

"Just please, let's not do this for at least few weeks, ok? I'm not sure my liver is going to survive another alcohol poisoning if it's going to happen within a few days."

"I'll think about this but only if you stop bitching and drink this". Only now you see that he has a glass with a suspiciously looking liquid in it.

"What is it?" you ask somehow hesitantly because you're not sure you really want to know. Especially if you are going to drink it.

"Oh, no my little grasshopper, you won't get to know all my secrets right away. It took me a while to come up with this recipe, actually the twenty seven very painful hangovers to be more precise, so I'm not going to give it to you on a silver platter. But since you are my friend and I'm kind at heart it seems only natural for me to share the final product with you. But to know the ingredients… Let's just say it will take much more than looking totally beaten and at my mercy to drag it out of me".

"Oh, I feel so inspired right now" you bark, your voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't argue, just drink the damn thing and you will feel a lot better". You do as you are told and you must admit that he is right. Again. The mixture, whatever it is made of, tastes awfully but after drinking it you can sit up finally without overwhelming urge to throw up all over his floor. You are actually grateful, well at least until you remember that he is somehow responsible for your current condition. Of course you could have said 'no' to this last bottle of scotch, actually you should have said 'no', but you were already mildly drunk and he suggested that this is some kind of final test for the spot of his 'buck up buddy'. Yeah, you are ready to admit that it was a lame provocation and you shouldn't fall for that, but you did. You were always sucker for proving yourself so… one thing led to another and you ended up drunk up off your ass. Although right now, thanks to his magic drink, you are back on your feet.

"This is fun. Who would have thought that all it takes to make you bitching is to give you the worst hangover of your life…"he laughs and you just can't resist the urge to clarify:

"Yeah, the worst hangover of my life is actually the only thing you ever gave me" – you are ranting, and what you just have said isn't exactly true but then again it's all his fault, isn't it?

"Hey, you are being unfair. I thought I taught you how to be a doctor, didn't I?" he looks at you with a fake hurt in his eyes. He comes closer to the bookshelf and retrieves an oddly familiar looking envelope.

"I think I have this one even written somewhere here?" You look at him puzzled when he gives you a letter – your resignation letter. "I'm pretty sure it says that you learned everything about being a doctor from me or maybe I'm wrong?"

"You kept it?" you ask, your face showing utter surprise.

"Sure, I mean I just forgot to throw it away" he says taking back the letter and tossing it carelessly on the pile of books and journals gathered on the coffee table. Then he immediately looks away probably feeling very uncomfortable.

"Right… and this is why you knew exactly where to look for it" you ask with mocking smirk on your face. Your facial expression annoys him to no end, you can tell by the way he shoots you angry looks. You have seen this particular emotion on him too many times to be mistaken. And this is quite refreshing usually it's you who feels this way around him, not vice versa. It's true what they say – the revenge tastes sweet!

"You're playing dirty so no more pity for you." – you can see the change in his behavior. That is really strange the way he can switch off awkwardness and changes it into cockiness within only few seconds.

"Get up and make me some coffee. Then you can go home and I strongly recommend that you go straight to bed, cause we are going out tonight".

"Huh, I'm not sure I can do that…"

"What you can't manage to the bed – well, in that case you can stay on my couch, but you know I bought it for a reason" silent question in your eyes makes him continue:

"Let's just say it was when Wilson crashed here after his most recent divorce and I wanted to make sure he won't do this again…"

"How very thoughtful of you! I've never pictured you as a caring type" – sarcasm dripping from your every word – "but this is not what I wanted to say. I don't think we can go out tonight. It's already a Saturday and I have lots of stuff to do at home before the weekend ends, so I think I'll pass…"

"Don't give me this crap – you're afraid to get drunk again cause you don't want another hangover like the one you have right now to be more exact" he is smiling broadly, happy to show you how good he can be in reading you. You curse in your mind because he is right once again – you are afraid… although being miserable after drinking too much of alcohol is the least of your worries. You knew from the beginning that there was a certain risk of hanging out with House. You still love him and loving him from afar was somehow easier. From the depth of your thoughts you hear him saying

"Dr. Cameron you are a chicken – but don't worry I won't dare you to drink excessive amounts of alcohol tonight. Just thought we could grab a beer and then check this new jazz club – I know a guy who knows a guy and I got two tickets for tonight. And since Wilson is trapped in his bed with soon to be Mrs. Wilson nr. 4 and you offered to be my best buddy instead… What do you say?"

"Ok then – but no beer for me – just water."

"Suit yourself" he shoots you a satisfy smile and rushes you in the general direction of his kitchen. Only then you realize that he said something about you making him coffee and you smile to yourself at the wave of memories. You start the coffee just the way you did all those times back in the Diagnostics, the only difference is that you're not in the conference room but in his apartment and he is not your boss any more.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hello everyone! I just wanted to assure you that this is not House/Cameron friendship story – no worries – romance will join us sooner or later. But you know if they became a couple in the first chapter than it would have to be oneshot, and I felt like writing something longer - lol. The truth is I'm not sure if I'm able to write an established relationship fic. Maybe I'll try in the later chappies ;-) Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nah, Without Jennifer Morrison I'm not even sure if I want it any longer – well, except for Hugh Laurie and Robert Sean Leonard! I love those two hopelessly.

**Chapter 8**

So it's been almost six months since you and House became friends. And you love almost everything about it. You really love spending time with him, you love everything about it, except the fact that all you have with him is friendship. Being so near to him and still not being able to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him... It's so damn frustrating that you sometimes wonder how you are able to go through it. And than you remember – it's this or nothing. So you decided to greet your teeth and suck it up, because the alternative sucks even more. You actually had a chance to taste it. After Wilson was dumped by potential Mrs. Wilson no. 4 who's appearance was a foundation of yours and House's friendship, you had to remind both of them that you're a 'back up guy' and you're not going to drop this post. So right now you are a part of a gang, one of the three musketeers. Every Friday and Saturday the three of you rule the world, or rather Princeton to be more accurate.

Unfortunately not this particular Friday. Tonight you are going through the thick pile of paperwork mounting your desk. You are swamped with this mind numbing work and you are completely miserable, knowing that House and Wilson are probably having so much fun. As the Head of Immunology you actually could leave all those unfaltering tasks for one of your fellows but you decided long time ago that House is not an appropriate role model as far as work ethics is concern, so you won't copycat his tricks. God you miss him, you haven't seen him since Monday lunch so right now it is very difficult for you to concentrate on all those files instead of thinking about his beautiful eyes and elegant fingers, and...

"Oh, just stop right here, or you won't be able to do anything constructive at all" you mutter to yourself. Your work ethics oblige you to do you job but says noting about liking it - you hate bureaucracy!

You shut your eyes and let your mind relax for a minute – of course your thoughts are floating in the obvious direction. Maybe this why you are so startled when you hear him:

"Wake up, Cameron – you're drolling all over your paperwork! Have you had any nice dreams about me?" he asks with lecherous grin.

"You know me so well House. Care to join me?" your voice sleepy like you're still not fully awake.

"You mean, do I want to take active part in your naughty dreams? Sure! What do you want me to do?".

"Oh, very funny, but that's not exactly what I meant. How about you – being a good friend you are – help me with this load of shit I have to do for Cuddy, before Monday?" a little spark of hope – that you sure will be swept cruelly in a second, appears in your voice.

"Just to be clear – you want me to spend Friday evening doing paper work with you?"

"Correct" you say and your voice doesn't sound hopeful anymore. You know damn well that he won't agree. Probably that's the reason why you chock and start coughing uncontrollably the minute he mutters simple 'ok'.

After you are able to breathe properly once again you shoot him incredulous look and utter:

"What???"

"What do you mean 'what'" he is a little bit at loss with your reaction.

"Well, forgive me, but you actually choosing work with me instead of playing with Wilson, that is somehow unexpected"

"What can I say, I would prefer playing with you, but I'm afraid that this is not an option. Listen Cameron – I know you and it is obvious for me that you won't leave this hole also known as your office, until all of this is done, so I figured that it will take less of our weekend plans if we do it together..." he says and already looks around to find something comfortable to sit on.

"I know, I just... never mind" you don't want to go there, you won't start thinking about what it might or might not mean, you're just going to accept his gracious offer and then you will be able to enjoy free weekend with him... oh and Wilson of course.

"By the way – thank you for implying that I'm gay – that was so... I can't even find appropriately outraged word" he says pouting.

"I've never thought I'll live the day – and your welcome". You smirk and he shoots you annoyed look but you can tell that he finds it amusing:

"On the other hand -if I'm gay, you are screwed"

You look at him utterly confused

"What do you mean" you ask cautiously.

"Well, if I'm gay and I'm hitting Wilson, you don't stand a chance and it means your deep love for me is doomed to dry out in everlasting sexual frustration" he winks at you and you hit him playfully.

"Ok, I call it off, you're not gay. I can't abandon hope – after all - it's all I have" you say only half joking but than you wipe a fake tear for a better dramatic effect. House hands you a tissue and you both burst out laughing. After a while you hear yourself saying:

"I missed you..." - oops! You try to correct yourself: "I mean this, you know... it's fun, isn't it". He looks at you seriously, suddenly all the humor and carefree is gone and both of you are beset with uncomfortable silence. He looks at you expectantly but you do nothing and then he clears his throat and focuses his attention on the paperwork piling over your desk.

"We'd better get to this or we won't finish until the dawn" he says silently and you curse under your breath because you know that there was something going on in here, only a few seconds ago and now it is all gone.

"Yeah, I guess" you admit weakly but it is obvious that you really don't mean it, not at all. Fuck! You hate this! Next time you're going to sweep it all on one of your fellows - no matter how it's going to make you look like! Right now you just don't care!

So you sit next to him, trying really hard t concentrate on your task and failing miserably. All your thoughts going back to this one precious moment in the evening when you were almost sure that House was going to kiss you. He was right – if he were gay, you would be so screwed!

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

A/n:

So, here we go with the romance – please bear in mind it is not easy for either of them. She is afraid of losing his friendship if she asks for something more, he is afraid of admitting his feelings for her even in front of himself. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me – just playing!

Chapter 9

Despite of your difficulties with concentration you are able to finish before midnight. It is possible that unlike any other times he did most of your job. Unfortunately by time he finishes with the last chart you actually are dead tired so you just thank him for his help and offer to take him out for a drink but only if he agrees to take a rain check. He nods readying himself to leave your office.

"House, so this drink – are you free tomorrow, we can take Wilson with us"

"Hey not fair" he whines.

"What is not fair?" you are really confused because through the whole evening you haven't done anything that could be perceived as unfair even by him, at least you can't remember of anything. Your pondering is probably clear on your face so he adds generously:

"Oh come on Cameron – you must be really tired cause we already established that you're not dense... Wilson didn't help you with this crap so he shouldn't get the drink – just me! I helped and you owe me, and when I say me, I mean me, literally – not me and Wilson. So tomorrow night is OK but only if we're going alone. We are not dragging Wilson along, understood?"

"Sure thing. I just thought that we had plans for a weekend together, with him... It was rude enough for me to cancel tonight..." you are rambling and you know it.

"Oh, shut up Cameron. Wilson is a big boy I'm sure he can handle two nights alone, beside when he had a girlfriend he didn't care if I had someone to drink with" he says, a little smile appearing on his face but his eyes are serious and focused solely on you. His face so close to yours that you can feel his breath. You start to ponder whether this slip of tongue was a deliberate, or unintentional.

"So, I'm your girlfriend in this scenario" you whisper and your voice is raspy with emotions.

"Would it be such a crime?" he asks trying to look away, but you don't let him, not now, not ever. Oh god, you have waited for this for so long.

"No, the only crime I can think of is the one I'm going to commit if you don't kiss me now" so he does and all the thoughts leave you right away. All you can do is to feel his lips on yours, his tongue caressing yours, his hands traveling down your spine to rest on the small of your back. Right now you don't care what this kiss means to him or where it is going to leave your friendship. You don't care because it feels too good, he feels too good and you are too weak to fight.

The kiss ends all too soon and leaves you both breathing heavily. He looks everywhere but you and you are both standing awkwardly with uncomfortable silence closing around you. Then he clears his throat and mutters almost inaudibly:

"You are tired, I'll drop you off to your place" his eyes glued to the floor, still refusing to face you. He turns around and heads toward the doors not even waiting for you to agree.

"House..." you try weakly but then seeing his back stiffing at the mere sound of your voice, you stop. You realize that whatever you say won't change the fact that he already regrets crossing this particular line. You don't know what got in to him to do it in the first place, but it doesn't matter any longer, because he has decided to ignore it. You know him good enough to see all the telling sings. He started this stupid game of his once again and you fell for it once again. God, you are stupid, and pathetic, and in love – your love for him is pathetic. You don't want him to go. You don't want this to be over like that. He is such a coward but this is something you can't help him with. He has to deal with it on his own. All you can do, is to give him more time. Unfortunately this is the only thing that you're not sure you can offer. You shut your eyes and force yourself to regulate your breathing. You won't cry in front of him. You don't want to show him how much this hurts although you are pretty sure that he already knows it. Because he knows you, he has always had.

You go to his car and you don't talk at all. You are almost sure that this is the last time you see him outside of the hospital and right now you regret this kiss. You'd have done anything to just turn back the time, because you are already missing being friends with him.

The car stops in front of your apartment building and he mutters silently:

"We're here"

"I know" you collect your bag and open the door when you hear him saying something under his breath. You're not sure what it is, so you ask and he says a little bit lauder:

"I'm... I don't know why I did it, but I shouldn't have. We are friends. Friends don't kiss each other" he states matter of factually. You're surprised to hear him acknowledging the enormous elephant that sat in this car through the whole ride. After that you feel less miserable, almost happy. This isn't him admitting his affection nut it's the second best thing. This means that he actually cares and there is still a chance to save your friendship. Because he needs it as much as you do and he is actually willing to fight for it.

"Oh, they do. For example you and Wilson - I've seen it plenty of times" you say with a little smirk although smiling is the last thing you actually want to do right now. But to make it work you have to grit your teeth and play along. You realize that no matter how hard you try, winning his love isn't in your hands. It's him who has to fight off all his demons and reach for you. All that left for you to do is to fight for the friendship you had, and hope that one day he will come around.

Your comment about him and Wilson put you back on the track with the banter and he is readying himself to strike you with some witty comeback but you continue instead:

"Don't worry House I won't tell anyone that you kiss your friends. Your secret is safe with me. Pity though – if I had spread the news you could have had much more friends... You're a great kisser".

You smile at him briefly and then you step out of the car heading toward your door and hoping that this is not over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I know that the last chapter was slightly frustrating but this is their way – one step forward, two steps back. I promise though that they won't dance this way much longer – so no worries ;-) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 10

The next morning wakes you with a beautiful weather and you decide to trade your treadmill for the real run in the park. Crispy autumn air helps you to clear your head and think of the best way to deal with House right now. You know you can't force him to acknowledge his feeling toward you but since you know that they are actually existing you decide that you have a right to push his buttons. A little. You feel bad about it but only for a brief moment. "He makes it all the time with you, with other people, it's only fair" you reason with yourself. You are surprised because it's actually working – your conscience shuts up and you contemplate whether this is the way House copes with his own inner voice, every time he does something unethical. You don't want to push him too hard fearing that he might cut you loose and crawl back to the safety of his shell. Of course he has to fights off his demons on his own – you said it yourself, but still you can offer him some kind of incentive. Just to keep him motivated. You smile slyly. This is going to be so much fun!

You call him as soon as you get home. He answers after the five rings when you're almost ready to hung up.

"House" he barks out gruffly.

"Nice to hear you too, sunshine" you say fighting off the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing. You fail.

"I know I'm going to regret it but I'll ask anyway - what's so damn funny Cameron" His voice is annoyed and you can almost see him stroking his forehead angrily. That was always a trademark sign of him being irritated with someone or with himself. You're not sure which one is the case right now.

"Well, I just... It amazes me how you can be already mad with the world? I mean it's ten in the morning and I'm pretty sure you've just woken up so you're not tired. The weather is chilly but beautiful nonetheless and you don't have to go to work – so no clinic hours for you today. I can't understand how possibly you can hate the world on a day like this?" you say still smiling.

"I' am perfectly capable of hating the world and people at any time. I don't need a reason to hate – I'm just that good. So – yeah I can think above this stupid sun and still be miserable. You're calling with something particular on your mind or just wanted to get this precious insight of mine?" he says sounding irritated but you can tell that he is actually glad you've called. He is not the only one who can read people, and you know him, after all you've been in love with him for long enough to know when he's trying to hide his please. Or anger – you can detect that one too. But this is not the case right now – he only tries to sound pissed.

"Yeah, I'm actually calling about our drinks tonight. Just wanted to make sure if we are still on?" you ask - your voice even, not showing any emotions.

"Right, drinks – well I'll have to check up with Wilson first, but..."

"I fought you said that he doesn't deserve drinking with us, since he didn't help with the work"

"Yeah, I know but that was before..."

"Before what? House don't be stupid, we are both adults, at least I know I am. We kissed. What's the big deal. We are friends and friends spend time together, sometimes with other friends, sometimes all by themselves. And we've already agreed to go for those drinks only by ourselves. So, I don't see the reason to change it now. Besides, if you drag Wilson along I'll have less money for your alcohol... - so what is it going to be, huh?"

"In that case I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, I don't think you do" you chuckle."I'll see you tonight. I'll drop by around seven. Oh, one more thing - wear something comfortable, we are gonna go wild!" You hang up before he can ask you any additional question. If it is going to work, it supposed to be a surprise. You wish you could see his face when you promised him a 'wild night'. You bet his expression was priceless.

Anyway, you are satisfied with yourself cause your plan has worked out just perfectly and he accepted the invitation. Maybe he rubbed off on you a little bit? After all you can't be around so much slyness and don't pick up at least a few tricks.

Tonight is going to be all about romance and unfulfilled desires. You know better now than to take him out to a dinner in some fancy restaurant. No, that would never work. You'll go to that dusty, little blues hole that you know he adores. The three of you went there on his birthday and you remember that the music was just exquisite, drinks were served cold and food was edible, which was actually a shocker. The place is in the middle of nowhere, on the opposite side of Princeton but you are more than ready to pay for a cab to take you both there and back if it turns out the way you want it. Although it isn't recommended on any top ten list 'places to go', it isn't easy to make reservation for tonight. Fortunately being nice person to one's patients pays off sometimes. Two months ago you met the club's manager during his unexpected visit in the ER. You were nice and compassionate, so he offered you his card and promised to arrange a table for you any time you need it. You wanted to take House there ever since although back then you thought more of the night between friends. Not any longer though. This is war you decided to win – you're going to seduce him. Great music and drinks are your weapon for tonight and you're going to use it wisely, along with the other attainable items in your arsenal. You are perfectly aware of the fact that to achieve your goal you need to make sure to look absolutely stunning tonight. Your outfit needs to scream sex clear and loud so he could hear it even if he pretends to be deaf. After agonizing over your wardrobe longer than you will ever want to admit to anyone you think you have might just find a perfect set. Strappy red dress, ending just above your knees, showing off your perfect figure but still leaving something for his vivid imagination to work on is accompanied by a black leather jacket and a pair of 'do me' heels. Not too dressy to scare him off but very feminine and sexy. You know you look great. He is going to droll all night long that one is for sure. You smile to yourself satisfied with achieved effect.

It is seven thirty when you are finally knocking on his door. He welcomes you with grumbled "you are la..." but the last part of the word "late"is chocked down as he finally takes a look at you. His pupils dilate and his mouth ever so slightly drops open – 'yes this is exactly the reaction you were counting on' you think to yourself and you smile slyly.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading and reviewing. And here is the next part. Probably this is the best moment to finish this story. Let me know what you think, should I continue? Anyway, enjoy!

Oh, one more thing the artist mentioned in this chapter – Anthony Gomes – he is pretty amazing, check out his song: "Darkest Before the Dawn".

Disclaimer: I own a few things but none of them has anything to do with House MD.

Chapter 11

After he picked up his jaw from the floor you both leave the apartment hastily. You have only half an hour left if you want to get there before the concert starts.

"Where are you taking me?" he grumbles trying really hard not to gape at you and loosing this battle with himself miserably.

"Oh, just a little place..." you say smiling. You lift his chin and force him to look straight into your eyes before you continue with a seductive tone

"relax House you're going to love it. Actually I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy immensely every second of this evening".

"We will see about that" he sounds unconvinced but this doesn't intimidate you, it only pours some more fuel to the fire.

"Oh, you bet we will". The cab is already waiting for you.

The club is fully packed. It is Anthony Gomes's concert tonight and the tickets were all sold out long time ago. It still surprises you that one phone call to Mike - the club manager was all you had to do to get those VIP passes for House and yourself. Good thing the guy is actually gay, otherwise owing him this much of a favor, might become a little bit uncomfortable. Especially taking your scheme for tonight into consideration.

When you heard from Mike that they have a major event this evening for the brief moment you considered a slight change of plans – after all you wanted to talk and it is hard when the music is blaring right to your ears for two hours constantly. Then you found out who is going to perform and thought that this could actually work – the guy plays the guitar and so is House. And knowing House for as long as you do, you were pretty sure that you figured out his version of perfect evening: lots of alcohol and some good music. You will add a hot chick as a bonus.

"Concert and drinks? You might be just a perfect woman – hot and thoughtful!" he exclaims excitedly. All the tension is gone – right now he seems content, no - actually you can even see sparkles glistering in his eyes. He looks almost... happy and it makes you ecstatic.

You are ushered to your booth and while you are still waiting for your drinks, music begins. Not much point in trying to talk right now. You can hardly hear your own thoughts, but maybe it's better this way. It gives you time to collect yourself before the final battle begins. The other thing is that tipsy House is actually much easier to deal with, especially when you want something from him. So you wait, watching him intently, after all it is not a daily occurrence to see him smiling and right now he is doing it a lot.

Two hours later the concert is over and you can actually talk.

"This was amazing. I'm still in awe that you got the tickets. I wonder what you had to do in exchange? ".

"Well you know I have a few tricks up my sleeve." you say smiling mysteriously.

"I know and I'm kind of afraid what else you're hiding there" he looks at you suspiciously like he really expects you to pull something nasty from your jacket at any moment now.

"You are more than welcome to check it yourself" you whisper in a seductive voice and you see how his eyes are getting darker with every passing second. Your face is nearing to his and you are surprised to see the look of pure terror in his eyes. You stop your motion and although you're quite sure to regret it in the moment you ask him:

"What's wrong House?"

"Everything is wrong" he says. His voice is strain with frustration. "We can't keep doing this. We are friends and..."

You stop him right here before he says something hurtful.

"Why? Would it really be so bad if we were more than friends? I want more with you, I always have wanted more, I always will. What's the problem in here? I know you like spending time with me and don't you even dare saying I'm not attractive enough for you. I saw how you reacted when I came to pick you up. Actually, I'm pretty sure that even now your neck is not the only stiff part of your body. So I just don't understand..." you can't finish your carefully prepared monologue because his lips crush yours and your head starts spinning. You leave the club together only few minutes later. On your way out he doesn't held your hand but he looks at you in this special way that shows you and everyone around for that matter, that you are his. You are happy and hope that he is as well. The only thing you can think of is that your plan actually worked out pretty well.


	12. Author's note

A/n: I was thinking how to deal with this story - cause it is somehow finished, but I'm still not ready to leave them (H/C) like that. So I decided to take kpreh advice and start a sequel called "Love"– btw thank you for the tip! In other words – stay tuned, I promise to start writing soon. Take care all, and once again hugs to all who decided to read & review.


End file.
